This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Generally, a power injector is used to inject medical fluids, such as a pharmaceutical, radiopharmaceutical, or contrast media, into a patient. For example, the medical fluid may be disposed within a syringe, which in turn may be mounted onto the power injector. When injecting using one of these powered injectors to inject medical fluid into the patient, a ram disposed behind the mounted syringe may push the syringe's plunger, thereby forcing the fluid toward the tip of the syringe to inject the fluid into the patient. Unfortunately, existing power injectors may suffer from design shortcomings which may affect the manner by which syringes may be mounted onto and/or may be retained within a power injector. Such design inadequacies may lower overall quality and/or efficiency of the injection process. In addition, design shortcomings associated with power injectors may complicate the manner by which a user, such as a healthcare provider, administers an injection procedure.